This invention relates to a vocal timing indicator device for use in voice recognition.
In memorizing and recognizing a voice, it has been the general practice to have a speaker talk to a microphone, shape the voice by an electronic process, and memorize the shaped characteristics in a computer or compare the characteristics with previously stored information. Therefore, the utterance of the input voice should be timed at a suitable point since otherwise the recognition device may pick up other noises thereby failing to memorize and recognize the given voice or do so correctly. Various attempts have thus far been made to avoid this problem, for example, reduction of the amplitude of the microphone amplifier such that it does not pick up extraneous noises; utilization of a unidirectional microphone or a noise box to prevent errors or provision of a switch on the microphone and requiring the utterance of the voice after actuating the switch when a vocal signal is received from an operator. However, these methods are disadvantageous in that they always require attendance of an operator. Particularly, it is difficult to take timings with a noise box and almost impossible to receive a sign from a distant place. In addition, the cognition system is apt to malfunction due to switching noises, and efficient use of time is prohibited since the cognition system or computer is kept in a stand-by state for extended periods of time.